noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 529
|image = 529_81_Frankenstein Prepares For Round Two.png |Release Date = 24 September 2018 |Chapter = 529 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 528 |Next Chapter = Chapter 530}}The children are looking at the picture of the man found standing at the centre of the crater, and think that it looks like Rai, remarking that you don't see a guy with Rai's good looks everyday. Shinwoo wonders if that's why he was missing, and Yuna asks if he means in the elevator at the Chairman's house. Shinwoo is doubtful that it could be Rai, since the location is quite far from the Chairman's house and it'd be impossible for someone to get there in such a short amount of time. Shinwoo starts to say that he thinks Rai is, but stops mid-sentence, instead suggesting they ask Rai about it themselves. Ik-Han agrees adding that Rai is their friend, and they can ask him anything. Yuna and Suyi think it's a great idea, and the four of them resolve to talk to Rai. Frankenstein launches an attack against Crombel's assassins. The attack is easily blocked by the blond assassin. No sooner than the attack is blocked, two other assassins rush forward and launch an attack against Frankenstein, resulting in a large explosion. Crombel, Aris and Yuri are watching the battle unfold in their hideout on a large screen. Yuri reports that they didn't find any other enemies in the vicinity. Aris is surprised that he's alone, since she thought he'd have an army with him, if he's fighting so confidently and concludes that he must be out of his mind. She wonders why he looks so familiar, saying that she thought it was her imagination earlier when she caught a glimpse of him, but now that she sees him, she's certain that she wasn't imagining it. Yuri tells her, that it's not her imagination, since she has met him before. Aris is surprised as Yuri continues that she might not remember, since part of her lost memories are related to him. Aris wonders how she could have lost her memories about him, since he looks like her type. Frankenstein is standing face to face with all 7 assassins and states that they're different to the guards that were at the other locations, and that it's reassuring, since it means he's in the right place. An assassin rushes to attack Frankenstein, who blocks the attack by drawing out the Dark Spear. Crombel is surprised to see the weapon, and wonders what it could be. Rai has just destroyed another satellite, and rushes off to the next location. Yuri reports that they've lost another satellite. Aris questions if he's certain that there are no problems with the satellites and suggests it might be because they're trying to connect with all of them at the same time, and that they could try connecting to them individually instead. Yuri asks Crombel's opinion. Crombel is deep in thought. Yuri prompts Crombel for a response, and Crombel to tells him, to continue with their current plan, since time is the most important factor and it doesn't matter if they lose a few satellites in the process. Yuri proceeds as ordered. Frankenstein now in his purple state attacks one of the assassins and knocks him to the ground only for him to land unscathed. Frankenstein senses something, but it's too late for him to avoid the attack from two of the assassins, which sends him hurtling towards the ground. Frankenstein lands with a heavy thud. He looks up to see where the attack came from, only to be attacked from behind, by the blond assassin. Frankenstein notices the attack and manages to avoid it. He thinks that the attack felt familiar and enquires about what he is. The blond assassin holds his sword out in front of him, but before Frankenstein can move to attack him, two energy beams are aimed towards him from above, he avoids the attacks, only for the blond assassin to attack him from the side. Frankenstein avoids the attack and rushes towards the blond assassin. Frankenstein and the blond assassin exchange blows, with both of them receiving minor cuts. Two assassins attack Frankenstein from either side, and Frankenstein blocks both of their attacks, leaving him vulnerable, and unable to avoid a head on attack by the blond assassin. The blond assassin slashes Frankenstein with his sword, pushing Frankenstein back and causing him to cough up blood. Frankenstein crashes into the ground and slowly staggers to his feet. Battle worn and dripping blood, he looks at the blond assassin and tells him that his senses were correct, but 3rd Elder said he was dead. Three assassins begin moving towards Frankenstein to finish him off. However, all the guards are pushed back by a large blast from the sky. Frankenstein turns to see Seira, Takeo, M-21, Regis and Rael. Takeo and M-21 have both transformed, whereas Rael, Seira and Regis, all have their soul weapons drawn. Rael apologises for being late. Frankenstein responds their timing is perfect, and now they can really get the party started.